Her Life My Hands
by Cheyenne-Lestat
Summary: Emmett went to go hunt but came home with a new member of the cullen clan. but she holds a secret that could kill her bella and jacobs new girlfriend kylie how will things hold up, and who will Emmett love... bad at summarys RXR thanks rated M 4 later
1. Chapter 1

EM POV

Rose was really getting on my nerves, lately its been all about her. Has it always been that way?

300 hundred years, we have been together 300 hundred years, and now that I think about it, its always been about her!! ALWAYS. Edward had suggested that I take a walk, Bella offered to walk with me but she fell and sprang her ankle, Jasper was getting annoyed with my annoyance, and Alice said that I wouldn't come home in a sour mood, what ever that means.

For the next hour and a half I was hunting, trying to get my head straight. Maybe I wont go back to the house for a while, maybe Kylie could help me, she's really smart and Jake maybe a dog and he may smell really really bad but, now that me a Rose weren't together we could actually hang out! We had many things in common especially…GAMES. This would be alright, I don't need to sulk over her, I had a great life and it will be ok.

'_SNAP' _

I was broke out of my trance when I heard a twig snap behind me, I turned quickly ready to attack, and when all of a sudden the wind blew the most delicious sent my way. Before me stood a short girl, her long black hair was a mess around her, her skin was dark, her eyes where an entrancing… was that pink, her full lips below shivering a bit, she was wearing a torn white tank top, she had a deep cut on her right arm, she was wearing a bright blue skirt, with knee high pink socks. But… shoes?

"Help me..." she cried. But I couldn't move. I just stood there, gawking at her. She took a step forward, reaching her hand out, her eyes pleading, "Please, help….me" then slowly she fell to the ground. I ran to her wrapping my arms around her. She smelled like vanilla and lavender. While picking her up I felt that she was bleeding from her left side. Cradling her as soft I could I took off running toward the house. I couldn't tell why but, her blood wasn't bothering me, all I could feel was a strong urge to protect her, to be able to see those eyes again.

_'Edward get Jasper and everyone out of the house, NOW!' _I thought yelling the last part in my mind so that he knew that I was serious. She started to wiggle in my arms, sinking her face into the crook of my neck while entangling her arms around my neck.

"Carlisle, get your medical bag and meet me in my room please hurry!" I scram while running up to my room not caring about the stares coming from Esme and Carlisle. After about 30 sec. Carlisle came in with a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't ask, just save her!" I spat at his hesitation. I know that it was mean but what else was I going to do.

"what's happening, tell me, are you don't, is she going to be ok, what's that, what does it do?" I kept asking questions. He wouldn't tell me anything! No matter how hard I tried he wouldn't say anything.

"I am done, now son I want you to tell me who this is and why you brought her here. And WHY she has, thee broken ribs, a slight concussion, cuts on her sides, her right arm, her left thigh, and under her neck!" He said while covering her up, he said something else but I was distracted by Her, so beautiful, so warm looking, so soft. She started to move, so I shot to her hopping she would wake up. But no.

"She should be asleep for the rest of the night; Humph… we will talk later. Just… stay in here, while I go get everyone else." I just nodded. I didn't want to talk my eyes off her. I'm glad I don't have to blink, or do well anything else human really. I didn't want to do anything but breathe her in and stare at her as she took slow deep breaths. I lost concentration once when I looked over at the digital clock on the night stand, 1:00 am.

One by one I heard everyone come in, Alice rambling about how her vision came true, Jasper sending everyone in the room waves of calm, Edward telling Bella Jacob and Kylie about what has happened, Then Esme started cooking, saying something like "she's going to be hungry…", I however did nothing but loop my fingers around her and gently pressed my lips to her hand and just watched sleep.

Sky POV

I woke up from the light coming from the window, "Breakfast oh my gawd Camrons going to get mad!" I yelled as I fell out of bed, gathering myself back up I ran down there stairs, and into the kitchen. Wincing at the pain that was coming from my side, I looked around and noticed that this wasn't my house. Turning around I seen the most beautiful man: tall, muscular, golden eyes that seemed to reach my soul, he was wearing blue basketball shorts and a white wife beater.

"your awake!!" he whelped while picking me up into a hug, that's when the full pain in my sides came to life. A small whimper left my lips as I tried not to call out, he put me down gently his eyes full of apologies. It made me laugh to see such a big male look like a teddy bear.

"do you want to go to school or do you want to stay here? I could stay with you? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" all these questions and I didn't even know him, but is deep velvet voice calmed me, made me feel safe.

" I want to go to school yes… who are you? Where am I?" I ask really confused now. Then his chest started shaking he throw his head back a laughed, his booming laughter filling the kitchen.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, you're here cause I found you in the woods about to die!" He said whipping an invisible tear from his eyes, the last part made him look worried, "what's your name, are you hungry?" he asked sitting at the table

"My name is Skyela Martin. And no… I don't…eat much" I said holding my stomach, the truth was Cameron never let me eat breakfast, hardly lunch and a little dinner. But I couldn't tell him that, or how I lost my best friend last year, my mom left me, my dad and my ex-boyfriend beat me, Cameron and my dad Mark became best friends after Kylie left, she was all I had but I had to get her out of her house some how…

"YAY YOUR AWAKE GET DRESSED AND LETS LEAVE" a hyperactive beauty came bouncing in to the kitchen holding a pair of clothes and some shoes. He black hair in spikes her eyes the same as Emmett's. she handed me the clothes and pushed me towards the hall and into the bathroom. It was BIG and beautiful. But the only thing in my mind was Emmett and his smile.

Quickly I got dressed in the thigh length blood red 'v' neck tank top, the black thin tip-up hoddie, black leggings with red cherry blossom flower and the black ballerina slippers with red lace ties, I brushed out my hair so that it naturally curled and lay over my shoulders. Looking in the mirror, I didn't look half bad. I had a cut over my left eye. And my chick was a little bruise. My stupid pink eyes shinning at me.

"Are you ready everyone has left already I'm leaving now so your riding with Emmett ok, come over later we should talk and you can meet everyone. Well bai bai. Oh see you at school." The voice came from the girl who gave me these clothes. I opened the door to see Emmett staring at me with a big goofy smile on his face. I lowered my face and started walking forward past him to run into a wall.

"Wow cute and funny" he said to himself. I smiled and pointed to the door to signal I wanted to leave now. He nodded and put his hand on the small of my back leading me towards the door.

"I'm cute huh?" I said when we pulled up at the school. He looked at me shocked, it made me laugh even harder than earlier, in turn making my side hurt worse. I little tear slide down my face.

"we can still go back. You shouldn't be doing anything, I know we don't know each other or anything but I want you safe ok…" He spoke as if I wasn't there, the whole time he looked out his windshield.

"Emmett, I think that's really sweet." I said taking his hand. Where did this boldness come from? I thought mentally hitting myself until he squeezed my hand back.

"I have to get my schedule, today's my first day and I don't want to be late." I hurried and said while opening the door to his monster of a jeep. I was going to get out when I remembered how high it was, getting in he had to help me. How am I going to get out?

"Wow… here. Let me help. You really are something sky" He laughed while coming around the jeep to my side and helping me out. Then he grabbed me in a hug and whispered in my ear, "Skyela… later I want you to tell me about who did this to you… I want to protect you, you only have to trust me." His ice breath was on my neck sending shivers down my spine, his words making me cry.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, I couldn't understand I was in the most gorgeous mans arms, if it was anyone else I would be having an anxiety attack at all the people staring at us.

"Because…you sing to me…and I don't want to let y…" he was cut of by a loud yell behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

"SKYELA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!" I knew that voice, I turned around to see Cameron heading towards me and Emmett. My legs started getting weak; I started to shake, when Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist. His cold body pressed against mine calmed me down. His steady breathing picking up pace with each step Cameron took towards us. When Cameron was less than two inches from me I thought I heard him… growl?

"WTF! Skyela what are you doing. Where did you go last night, you know how mad Mark is? What are you wearing? Who the hell is this?" I couldn't find my voice. My fear of him hitting me was shutting down all my scenes. He took a step forward, his eyes beaming down at me, I could hear people passing by and whispering.

"I'm Emmett! Who the hell are you!?" Emmett said his booming voice vibrating my back. His arms tighten around my waist making me whimper a little. Cameron seen the tear role down my cheek, the one I had tried so hard to keep in,

"Cameron and Skyela… from the look on your face you are going to listen next time. Right?" I shook my head yes to answer his question "well then, how about you let go of my girlfriend so we can get our schedules and go to class" he said grabbing my wrist and tugging me forward Emmett slowly let go of me.

"Wait… we are not together. When did that happen?" I asked taking a hastate step back bumping in to a smiling Emmett. Why was he smiling? Cameron still attached to my arm squeezed it hard, and started to walk forward, Emmett's hand grabbed mine briefly sliding a piece of paper into my hand. I slide it into my pocket before Cameron could see it.

I was in a daze walking into the school; all that was on my mind was Emmett. I was pulled out of thought with a slap across my face,

"Skyela you better pray that Mark isn't home later. Your walking I hope you know. Here's your classes, we have lunch and gym together. Don't sit with me at lunch and don't eat any. Oh and Skyela if you had forgotten YOU ARE MINE" with the last few words he hit me in the gut with all his strength sending me into the wall next to some lockers. He threw my schedule at me and walked away leaving me in the empty hallway.

After about 5 min. I sat up and took the note out of my pocket.

_Sky, if you need anything at school just say my name and I will come TRUST ME ok? _

_Forever yours Emmett Cullen! 3 _

_p.s. and yes I do think you're cute… :)_

It was written in a hurry, but I loved it. I was startled as the bell rang. I was late. I jumped up getting my schedule I had Math first, ugh I hate math but oh well.

After about three minutes of looking I found the door, walking in I handed the teacher my schedule. He pointed to the desk in the back next to a blonde guy who was staring at me, and handed me a book, then rudely showing me away. Sitting in my seat I was hit with a piece of paper that said read me I opened it and huffed.

Hey I'm mike. How do you like forks?

Fine I guess. And hi mike. I wrote throwing it back.

Cool. Um so how are you? And do you want to sit with me and my group at lunch?

Thanks I would love to, and I am fine. Just a little sleepy. My fingers are cold to lol. Thanks for asking.

Well that's great! Oh you can sleep. Mr. Landers doesn't teach anything the first week so your covered. And hope your fingers warm up. BYE

Cool Thanks BAI BAI" I said throwing the note back before laying my head down at my desk. Before I knew it the bell rang. Second I had English. Nothing happened in there. I just slept some more. Dreaming about Emmett. Third I had vocal music. This I loved. We jump started into singing. The teacher asked me to sing a song, but none of the songs I know that they would know made me feel any better so I sang my own

I closed my eyes and pictured Emmett…

It's not so easy loving me  
It gets so complicated  
All the things you gotta be  
Everything's changing  
But you're the truth  
I'm amazed by all your patience  
Everything I put you through

when I'm about to fall  
Somehow you're always waiting with  
Your open arms to catch me  
You're gonna save me from myself  
From myself, yes  
You're gonna save me from myself

My love is tainted by your touch  
Well some guys have shown me aces  
But you've got that royal flush  
I know it's crazy everyday  
Well tomorrow may be shaky  
But you never turn away

Don't ask me why I'm crying  
'Cause when I start to crumble  
You know how to keep me smiling  
You always save me from myself  
From myself, myself  
You're gonna save me from myself

I know it's hard, it's hard  
But you've broken all my walls  
You've been my strength, so strong  
And don't ask me why I love you

It's obvious your tenderness  
Is what I need to make me  
A better woman to myself  
To myself, myself  
You're gonna save me from myself

I ended, opening my eyes I looked around, was a that bad no one was saying anything…then they jumped up and started clapping. That's when class ended and lunch started.


	3. chap 3 oh dis for all three but is a ch

EM POV

LUNCH YES!! I get to see Skyela again. I went to pick up Bella from vocal music cause Edward had to talk to a teacher. When I heard the most beautiful song I had ever heard…. I peeked throw the door window to see Skyela on stage singing. She was so beautiful… I love the way she smiles… she must love singing… then her song stopped everyone clapped and the bell rang. The first one out was Skyela. I could find her smell anywhere.

"Wow are you a stalker?" she said turning around towards me. Her smile spreading across her lips I was looking up he features when I seen a new bruise on her face. I reached out to touch it when Bella came out of the door, and tripped, I ran to get her but Skyela beat me too it. Bella landing on top of her knocking them both to the ground, with a ear shattering crack. Bella jumped up fast gathering her stuff and Skyela's, while my angel staggered up from the ground. She smiled at Bella grabbed her stuff.

"Are you ok? Did you hit anything? Skyela questioned looking at Bells making sure she didn't have any problems.

"Yeah… you kind broke my fall hee hee" Bella said holing out her free hand " Thank you by the way, I'm Bella, and I am a cults." Skyela took the hand, turned and looked at me.

"Hey Emmett, the hyper girl from earlier, I told her I would sit at lunch with her, but I told this annoying Mike guy that I would sit with him…." She said as we started walking to the caf. She tripped twice causing Bella to do the same.

"oh and Bella my name is Skyela, and I am a cults too." She said when we got the caf. doors.

"So Sky what do you want to eat today?" I said while opening the door. She looked around longingly, I forgot she didn't eat breakfast she had to be hungry.

"Nothing I'm not hungry." She was lying I could see it in her eyes. She looked skinny so there was no need for her to diet, maybe she didn't like school food. Then it hit me, I followed her gaze to that Cameron guy, he sat there smiling at her. Then used his index finger to beckon her towards him then he patted the seat to his right. She let out a small whimper and her body started to tremble a little, Cameron didn't want her to eat. He was prob. the cause for her wounds also.


	4. Chapter 4 dis on profile

EM POV

Lunch was dreadful, the whole time I was restraining myself from jumping over the table walking across the room and kicking Cameron's face in. Skyela's heart was beating faster each time Cameron put his hand on her arm, I could see the muscles flexing in his arm and her body twitch a little making me angrier my the second. Why would I be so angry?

! BING !

The bell yes now I can get to Skyela and make sure she is ok. I thought as I ran through the crowed of people trying to get to class. Finally out in the hallway I could smell Skyela, I turned to my right seeing her running into the bathroom small whimpers escaping her lips. As I was about to go through the girls bathroom door Mrs. Painter came out giving me a very suspicious look. Rising my hands up in defiance I turned around and walked a way a little making it seem that I was going to class. As soon she was out of sight I turned around only to be blocked by Alice.

"Alice please move I got to get in there!" I said trying to move her out of the way, but man is that pixie strong.

"Emmett, don't let her go home today…. And don't freak out when you go in there, ok she's really um fragile right now. Ok" she said before patting my arm and moving out of the way.

"Thanks lil sis!" I said giving her a quick hug before I ran into the bathroom.

"Sky….Sky you in there?" I said knocking on each door. till I heard a slight giggle coming from the last stall. Running towards it, I pulled out the door leaving a small hand print in the metal. Skyela was there in a ball on the floor crying at the same time giggling when she saw me.

"what?" I asked as I sat down beside her, pulling her into my side to were her head was laying on my chest.

"you kept on screaming my name(sniff) and looking through (sniff) the doors, instead of just looking under them.(hiccup) it would have been better.(sniff)" She said relaxing into my arms. I couldn't help but dwell on Alice's words from earlier. All that was blown away when Skyela's stomach growled, sending me into a laughing fit.

"Sky your hungry aren't you." I said pushing her chin up so she looked at me.

"NO i…I'm not" she stuttered then put her head down and pulled her knees toward her chest. On impulse I picked her up and started walking out of the bathroom.

"Emmett… Emmett what are you doing?" she said starting to squirming in my arms trying to see

"we are getting you something to eat so you can grow up to become a good person" I said walking out the front the door. I set her down in my jeep, getting in a started it and started driving. Looking over I seen a angry look on Skyela's face.

"whats wrong" I asked worried I said something wrong


	5. PLEASE READ IMPORTAINT

Hey everyone!!!!!!

I am rewriting all of my stories. I have started and i can tell you THEY ARE SO MUCH BETTER THAN BEFORE.  
This is a real short A/N sorry But i cant wait to post them. LOVES YA 


	6. Chapter 6

Look I know this is another Authors Note. I also know I said I would do this before. Just hear me out though, my life is different now and in a fit of rage the only thing I could do was write. So I have been rewriting my stories. Completely. Different characters, different plot, and I whole new outlook on how I want these stories to go.  
I may have lost a few readers and I may have gained some too, but one thing is for sure, these stories can be better, and they will be better.

I will no longer be using this account. I will delete it in due time, I just want you all to know about my new account.  
LoyalAsAViking

I will be uploading the first of my stories in 2 days, when the account becomes fully active. Until then my comrades.


End file.
